llegaste tu
by beato-neko-chibi93
Summary: kid y chrona son de distintas clases sociales pero sienten el mismo sentimiento pero por el "que dira la gente" kid no se atreve a decirle a chorna sus sentimientos y con eso , el chico nuevo trata de salir con chrona..extraña convinacion de parejas slendermanxchronaxkid
1. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

Hol gente a qui yo de nuevo…no pensaba seguir con la historia pero jhdajfh que diablos la seguiré :B y como mi sempai(jumbii)me dijo que lo siguiera lo seguiré si me dice lánzate de un edificio me lanzare bueno sin mas a leer :D

**p.o.v chrona **

la clase de marie-sensei ah transcurrido con normalidad…para los demás.

El chico nuevo emm como se llama emm bueno no importa…ya recordé creo se llama slender o algo a si …bueno el desde el inicio de la clase me a estado mirando de arriba a bajo y sin al menos disimular me gustaría decirle que pare pero..me da miedo su mirada es muy fría y creo que no tiene intenciones de dialogar …Y PARA EL COLMO RAKNAROK NO LLEGA…si estuviera a qui estoy segura que ya le habría dado una paliza (**jeje olvide decir que raknarok es super ultra mega protector con crhona y no deja que ningún chico le hable solo soul y keiichi que mas adelanto lo presentare ) **espero no tarde me siento muy incomoda …quiero Salir corriendo en este preciso momento .

**Fin p.o.v chrona **

Justo en el momento cuando chrona ya tenia intenciones de irse corriendo se escucha que se habre la puerta violentamente .

¿?:siento llegar tarde..¿me da permiso de entrar ?-dijo un chico de piel tigreña , su cabello era de color perla-grisáceo y le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros , sus ojos eran de color ámbar salvo que en su ojo izquierdo tenia un parche de color negro , vestía unos jeans algo flojos con unos converse azules de la parte superior llevaba una camisa de manga larga con cuello y un chaleco color naranja .

Marie-sensei: ichiruota keiichi siempre llegas tarde ¿que voya hacer contigo?-dijo fingiendo enojo

Keiichi:entonces..¿si me da permiso de entrar ?

Marie-sensei: aa ya que no hay otra elecccon…pasa

Keiichi: gracias marie-sensei

Marie-sensei:y esta es la ultima vez que te dejo entrar a la próxima te mando a limpiar los baños-dijo con tono de advertencia –ve de imediato a tu haviento no te quedes ahí parado ò.ó

Keiichi:claro marie-sensei –y a si el aludido tomo su lugar que era el otro lado de chrona

Chrona:porque llegaste tarde keiichi-kun

Keiichi:es una larga historia pero te aseguro que hubiera llegado temprano de no ser porque paso algo y llege tarde

Chrona:te quedaste dormido verdad ¬¬

Keiichi:jejje como crees

Chrona:¬¬

Keiichi:…..si me quede dormido T.T

Chrona: a propósito ¿no sabes donde esta raknarok ?

Keiichi:si esta coqueteando cn las chicas de mantenimiento -.-

Chrona:aaa mi hermano jamás cambiara -.-

Keiichi:chrona..¿quien es el ?-dijo apuntando hacia el chico nuevo

Chrona:es nuevo se llama slender..creo

Marie-sensei:chicos la clase acabo pueden salir al receso

Y a si todos los grupos de amigos salieron al patio de la inmensa escuela para armas y técnicos.

Keiichi:aaa-dijo estirándose a todo lo que dava su cuerpo-que bien se siente salir después de tanto tiempo estar encerrados en eso a lo que se le llama "clase"

SI SOLO TUVISTE COMO 30 SEGUNTOS DE CLASE ¡

Keiichi:wawwawwa no me grite T~T

Maka:bueno es que a veces nos hacer enloquecer

Keiichi:jeje a si soy yo :3

Soul:¿y que dicen del nuevo ?

Tsubaki:hablas de slendy-kun?

Maka: la verdan no se ve muy agradable

Chrona:la verdad me dio miedo

Tsubaki:bueno no creo que tenga intenciones de hacer amigos

Soul:hay que intentar ser amables con el..yo quiero un amigo varón

Keiichi:y que hay de mi?

Soul:necesito mas amigos VARONES

Keiichi:pero si raknarok y yo somos suficientes amigos para ti –dijo en tono dramático

Soul: solo te diré que , las raras veces que vienes al colegio después de 2 minutos te hechas la pinta * y raknarok siempre habla de las chicas de mantenimiento -.-

Keiichi :solo di que ya no quieres ser mi amigo-dijo en todo dramático

Soul:no no keiichi no es eso..además yo también tengo derecho a tener mas amigos, no es a si chicas….¿chicas?

Ambos chicos al sentir el silencio de parte de sus amigas voltearon y vieron que las chicas algo temerosas se acercaban a slender que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol recostado .

Soul/keiichi: ESPERENOS CHICAS ¡ -eh imediatamente fueron corriendo con las chicas .

Tsubaki:hola s-slender-kun

Maka: hola slender

Chrona:h-hola slender-san

Soul/keiichi:hola que tal

Slender:….-volta a verlos de reojo-….hola-dijo fríamente como la primera ves que le vieron hablar

Maka:te agrada el colegio?

Slender:..no mucho..

Durante unos minutos hubo mucho silencio incomodo hasta que un chico peliblanco dijo lo que el quería desde un comienzo

Soul: ¿no te gustaría sentarte con nosotros a conversar ?

Slender:…no

Keiichi:p-porque no

Slender:porque simplemente no ¡-dijo con algo de enojo en su voz

Maka:v-vamos s-sera divertido

Tsubaki:además podremos conocernos mejor y ser amigos

Slender:chicos aléjense de mi..no se acerquen..

Keiichi:¿p-por que?

Slender:eso no es de su incumbencia

Chrona:slender-san es que a caso no le agradamos –dijo con sus lindos hojos azules algo llorosos y con ul leve rubor en sus mejillas que pues..la hacían ver muy hermosa

Slender:-al ver a la chica no pudo eviar sonrojarse un poco y ponerse un poco nervioso-eh bueno yo eh bueno esto em..-el chico se aclaro la garganta un poco para después proseguir- no es que no me agraden si no que…-dejo un gran silencio antes de proseguir-yo..soy..un asesino…

*/*/*

Hasta a ki la conti se que es muy poco y que eh tardado mucho en subir el cap pero eh tenido problemas con mi estúpido ordenador ò3ó aun a si muchas gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad con esta extraña parejita ^^ bueno después nos seguimos leyendo chao chao

..¿reviews? .3.


	2. fontfontUn Nuevo Amigofontfont

Hola hola gente que tal les va? Bueno aquí esta un fic de un juego llamado SLENDER del ya conocido delgaducho hombre llamado slenderman supongo que ya algunos deveran conocerlo y en una de mis locas ideas se me ocurrió esta rara pareja

Slendermanxchronaxkid

Oh si …no se que diablos me fume y se que esto va a ser muy raro pero por favor si creen que esto es un asco de idea pero por favor denme una oportunidad con esta pareja va a ser como un triangulo amoroso . y no se preocupen slenderman si va a tener cara solo guíense por la imagen de arriba ewe sin mas a leer

Death the kid el hijo de shinigami-, es un chico egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo y no le importa que piensen los demás de el , al ser el único hijo de shinigami-sama se siente superior y cree que puede tratar a los demás como basura , este chico ofende a todos no solo a os chicos si no también a las chicas y como dije antes no le importa que piensen de el , sin embargo este chico siente algo hacia cierta chica pelirosa y como ella es de una clase social mas baja no le dice nada ya que si se lo dijera seria la burla de todos sus "amigos" que en si estaban con el por interés.

Chrona makenshi hija de medusa , es una chica que piensa en los demás rara vez piensa en si misma ,al ser hija de un matrimonio constituido por dos padres y y hermano mayor le ah hecho ser amable ,tímida , y sus padres le han hecho ser una persona humilde y generosa igual que el hijo del shinigami ella sentía algo por kid pero sabia perfectamente que el jamás se fijaría en ella .

.*****************************************************************************

En el shibusen ,kid el hijo de shinigami-sama se encontraba con sus "amigos" charlando sobre dinero y propiedades, cosas típicas de ellos .

Liz:y dime kid ¿tu padre te dejara hacer una party en tu mansión?

Kid:por supuesto tiene que dejar que yo haga lo que quiera al fin de cuenta soy su único hijo y heredero de toda la familia death-dijo con aire de grandeza .

B*s:entonces kid ¿cuando hacemos una gran party ?

Kid:¿que tal mañana ?

Patty:kid no podemos esperar hasta mañana

Liz:es cierto..la party se hará hoy y si quieres-dijo con indiferencia en su voz

Kid:esta bien la party se hará hoy

B*s: chicos guarden silencio que haya vienen los nacos de la clase

Kid:*kid giro su cabeza sin llamar la atención de sus acompañantes y volteo a ver a la chica que tanto le hacia suspirar*-porque chrona porque tenemos que ser de clase social diferente..si me vieran contigo seria la burla de mis amigos y la vergüenza de mi padre-se dijo para sus adentro el chico de tres líneas blancas en la cabeza.

*Mientras tanto con con chrona maka tsubaki y soul *

Maka:hola chicos buenos días

Tsubaki:buenos días

Soul: oye maka ¿Dónde esta chrona ?

Tsubaki: es cierto hace un rato venia con nosotros ¿No?

¿?: aquí estoy chicos –todos por inercia voltearon y se quedaron asombrados por el atuendo de chrona no llevaba el mismo vestido negro de siempre ahora llevaba una falda tipo lolita negra algo ampona,adornada con un par de botones 10 dedos arriba de la rodilla ,también una blusa ajustada a su cuerpo, la blusa igual era tipo lolita igualmente negra , la manga estaba a 6 dedos de los hombros tenia detalles tipo corset y tenia adornos color fiusha algo oscuro , también llevaba unas medias a 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla las medias eran de dos colores negro y rosa fiusha y sus zapatos eran igual tipo lolita eran de tacon de 4 cm y y se abrochaban con una cinta y al final un pequeño moño.

Cabia destacar que su cuerpo había cambiado ya no era la tabla de planchar rosa si no tenia mas busto que la mismísima patty Thompson. Igualmente su cabello también había crecido le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y usaba una diadema negra con una X de adorno en un costado. Sin duda chrona se veía hermosa.

Chrona:c-chicos..¿q-que tienen?

Soul: chrona..te ves muy hermosa –dijo elogiando a chrona

Chrona:n-no es verdad-dijo tímidamente y algo sonrojada

Tsubaki: es verdad chrona-chan te vez realmente linda ^^

Chrona:g-gracias t-tsubaki-chan

Maka:y ahora a que se debe el cambio de look chrona

Chrona:b-bueno mi madre me d-dio dinero p-para comprar la ropa q-que yo quisiera –dijo tímidamente y desviando la mirada ,

Soul: a propósito chrona ¿Dónde esta raknarok ?

Chrona:no debe de tardar en venir..fue c-con m-marie-sensei p-por unos apuntes o a-algo a si .

Y a si los 4 amigos tomaron sus asientos esperando a que el profesor llegara y sin percatarse de la mirada de el joven shinigami que no apartaba la mirada de chrona , mirando cada pequeño detalle de la chica miraba como junto con sus amigos reia y hablaba …miraba su sonrisa sus hermosos ojos azules su cuerpo su cabello..

El chico se ubiera quedado mirándola todo el rato si no fuera que uno de sus compañeros de clase lo movio y se dio cuenta de que la clase estaba a punto de empezar.

Marie-sensei: buen dia clase antes de comenzar con la materia quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero pasa por favor –dijo tan optimista como siempre

Instantáneamente entro un joven alto y mirada penetrante ,al igual que kid llevaba un traje negro y en el mismo lugar donde kid llevaba el adorno de la mascara de shinigami-sama este llevaba un adorno pero este era un circulo con una gran X atravesándolo .

Marie-sensei: ¿que te parece si te presentas con la clase ?

¿?:claro-dijo con voz fría

Marie-sensei: muy bien empieza-dijo marie-sensei algo intrigada por el chico nuevo

¿?:mi nombre es slenderman ,tengo 18 años ,soy hijo único y no me interesa tener amigos-dijo con notoria indiferencia en su voz

Marie-sensei: y dime a que has venido al shibuse ?

Slender: eh venido a entrenar y fortalecerme-dijo todavía frio

Marie-sensei: y dime ¿donde esta tu compañero?

Slender: yo soy un arma especial …no necesito compañero , solo puedo ser una gran arma

Marie-sensei:y emm..bueno siéntate junto a chrona-chan –dijo señalando hacia la pelirosa y el recién llegado volteo hacia la chica la cual se sonrojó fuertemente por la mirada del chico y por unos instantes se miraron fijamente a los ojos y obviamente todos los de la clase se dieron cuenta.

Kid:*esto no me gusta nada..este tio no me agrada *-dijo kid para sus adentros

Marie-sensei: slender toma asiento por favor

Slender:claro sensei

Y a si el chico nuevo se fue directo a su asiento justo al lado de chrona yde nuevo este la miro y no le quitavala mirada de encima poniendo muy nerviosa y sonrojada a la pelirosa

Slender:¿cual es tu nombre?-dijo mirando a la pelirosa

Chrona: m-mi n-mombre e-es chrona makenshi –dijo tratando de que su compañero no se diera cuenta de su notable sonrojo

Slender: pues señorita chrona permítame decirle que es muy bonita y mas con ese sonrojo en sus tersas mejillas

Y a si el chico su cuaderno y comenzó a apuntar dejando a chrona aun mas sonrojada como un lindo tomatito ya listo en plena temporada

*/*/*/

Y bien que tal les pareció rara convinacion verdad xD espero les aya gustado^^..emmm ¿review .3.?


	3. Chapter 3

Woolass gente (~*3*)~ eh a qui el 3er capitu de LLEGASTE TU ..gracias a todos por leer y darme una oportunidad con este fic *hace una reverencia* en serio gracias a todos .

A es verdad les aclarare algo su nombre es slenderman y tiene que ser a si porque el nombre del juego es slender pero me da algo de huevitis aguda escribirle el nombre completo gomenne por eso , bueno sin mas el fic ewe

/*/*/*/*

Todos:¡¿un asesino?¡

Slender:a si es..soy un asesino..por ello..no se junten conmigo..desde hace tiempo eh querido tener amigos pero siempre están conmigo por interés..y termino yéndome o…matándolos –dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Tsubaki:pero slender-kun nosotros realmente queremos ser tus amigos –dijo con una sonrisa sincera .

Slender:-casi gritando- LES DIJO QUE SE ALEJEN DE MI NO SOY BUENA COMPAÑÍA Y ADEMAS NO QUISIERA MATARLES A USTEDES TAMBIEN ¡

Maka: escucha slender ..nosotros seremos tus amigos sin importar nada además no eres capaz de matarnos..¿O si?

Slender:SOY ASESINO POR NATURALEZA Y SI SOY CAPAZ DE MATAR A CULAQUIERA QUE SE ME CRUZE PORQUE A SI MIS PADRES ME CRIARON COMO UNA MAQUINA ASESINA QUE NO HACE MAS QUE HACER INFELIZ A LA GENTE –dijo con unas lagrimas ya asomándose de sus ojos negros.

Tsubaki :p-pero slender ..eso no es posible y si fuera a si..nosotros estaríamos felices de ser tus un tanto nerviosa

Slender:..callate…CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE¡ NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS YO JAMAS SERE ACEPTADO EN NINGUN LADO Y SABES PORQUE PORQUE SOY UN MALDITO ASESINO ¡-dijo llorando abiertamente

Y justo en el momento menos esperado la pelirosa llego y le dio una fuerte bofetada a slender

PLAFFF(no me critiquen es mi sonido de cachetada Q.Q)

Todos los presentes se habían quedado conjelados ante la acción de la pelirosa ya que ella no era a si y lo que les solprendio mas es que le había dado 4 bofetadas seguidas (oh yeah xD) .

Slender:..pero que..paso..-dijo tocándose su roja e hinchada mejilla-

Chrona: ERES UN ESTUPIDO , UN INBESIL .IDIOTA-dijo y simultáneamente le dio otra bofetada a slender (¿creen que me estoy pasando? .3.)

Slender:..PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA PORQUE ME GOLPEAS A SI DE REPENTE ?¡

Chrona:..porque..PORQUE TE LO MERESES PEDASO DE IDIOTA ¡-grito a los cuatro vientos la pelirosa , mientras los demás se quedavan en shock por ver actuara si a chrona

Chrona:CREES QUE DESPRECIANDOTE A TI MISCO CONSEGUIRAS ALGO ?¡

Slender:CALLATE TU NO SABES DE UE HABLAS NO SABES POR LO QUE EH SUFRIDO NO SABES QUE ES MATAR A GENTE INOCENTE PARA SER MAS FUERTE NO SABES QUE ES SER DESPRECIADO Y EXCLUIDO DE TODOS LADOS A DONDE VAS NO LO SABES NO LO SABES

Chrona:QUE SI NO LO SE ?¡ ESCUCHAME SLENDER YO TAMIEN FUI UNA ASESINA Y TAMBIEN MATE POR PODER Y HUBO UN TIEMPO EN QUE PENSABA IGUAL QUE TU Y SABES QUE PASO DESPUES…SABES..LOS CONOCI-dijo señalando a soul maka y keiichi- ..los conoci a ellos mis amigos ..ellos me dieron una nueva oportunidad..me enseñaron un nuevo camino..y apuesto a que si los tratas un poco..cambiaras….igula que yo-dijo en pleno llanto haciéndole compañía a slender que ya no lo había soportado mas y llorava a mares-….y entonces..¿que dices?...¿estaras con nosotros?-dijo estirándole la mano-slender-kun..seamos amigos y..esto..esto lo resolveremos juntos-dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a slenderman -

El chico del traje no lo dudo y sin advertencia alguna hiso a un lado la mano de la chica para ir directamente a sus brazos , su abrazo era tan fraternal amoroso es como si ya se conocieran de años pero al fin de al cabo ambos terminaron llorando en el hombro del otro.

Continuara .

*/*/*/*

Y que les a parecido se que eh tardado mucho pero esque mi maldito ordenador esta medio descomuesto QnQ y quiero agradecer a :

Julian y jumbiie hana (mi sempai)

Chabeli05

sarasabu

lidya schattenspiel

`por leer mi fic y darme una oportunidad los amo y gracias a todos *0*

..¿reviews? .3.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos quiero que sepan que en verdad lamento mi tardanza con el fic no eh tenido mucho tiempo eh tenido algunos problemas en casa la escuela y el pabulario es mucho para mi pero es por eso que subi dos capítulos seguidos en forma de disculpa en verdad lo siento ..bueno sin mas el fic.

*/*/*/*/

Chrona y slender aun continuaban con su fraternal abrazo mientras los demás comenzaban a sentirse un poco "incómodos" y cierto shinigami los observaba con ira celos y mucho enojo desde lejos.

Tsubaki: chrona-chan..slender-kun..podrían dejar de..

Keiichi:…oigan ustedes dos…NO ESTAN SOLOS ¡ ò_ó

Slender-soltando un poco a chrona-lo siento chicos solo que…antes nadie me había dicho eso y mucho menos me habían abofeteado para hacerme entender..jejeje –dijo un poco nervioso

Chrona: a y..p-perdón p-por la bofetada q-que te eh d-dado

Slender:no te preocupes chrona no me dolió ^^..….mucho-dijo casi en un susurro

Maka: entonces slender ya es oficialmente nuestro amigo ¿no es a si slender?-dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Slender: gracias chicos..Gracias por ofreerme su amistad

Soul: pues entonces bienvenido a nuestro pequeño grupo de buenos amigos

Keiichi: y porque no vamos a tomar un helado al centro para conocernos mejor

Tsubaki:buena idea keiichi-kun..¿que dicen ustedes?

mi no hay problema

Soul: tampoco para mí

Chrona:e-entonces vamos-le estira la mano a slenderman-¿q-que dices slender-kun?

Slender: entonces vamos

y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida para salir del shibusen charlando y bromeando como muy buenos amigos .

*mientras tanto con kid* (siempre quise escribir eso (~*3*)~ )

Kid: _quien mierda se cree para venir y llevarse a MI chica ,pero después de hoy no se le va a volver a acercar jamás-_se dijo con enojo para sus adentros

B*s:en que tanto piensas kid?

Kid:n-no es nada solo..Me siento un poco mal

Liz:pues espero que se te pase ra`pido porque no quiero que canceles la fiesta solo por eso-dijo algo indiferente

Kid:no te preocupes no la cancelare

patty:pero si la cancelas olvídate de nuestra "amistad" -dijo llendose con liz y b*s del lugar dejando a kid solo

kid:que buenos amigos tengo-dijo en un susurro y también marchándose del lugar

*mientras tanto con los maka,soul,keiichi ,tsubaki , chrona y slender*

Keiichi:-entrando con los demás a la heladería-muy bien chicos piden el helado que deseen al fin y al cabo slender los pagara

Slender: creo que es demasiado rápido para que me hagas esto ¬¬

Keiichi:vamos somos amigos, eso hacemos los amigos =w=

Slender:-soltando un suspiro- ya que..yo los invito

Todos modo chibi: gracias slender-kun .3.

Ya después de elegir su helado se sentaron en una mesa mirando "disimuladamente" a slenderman

Slender:…supongo que quieren saber porque dije lo de hace u rato..¿verdad?

Maka:para serte sincera..nos quedamos con la curiosidad pero..

Chrona:p-pero si no q-quieres d-decirnos t-te entenderemos..no quisiéramos violar tu privacidad

Slender:no se preocupen..son mis amigos y supongo que no se lo diran a nadie verdad..

Keiichi:por supesto

Soul/maka:no se lo diremos a nadie slender

Slender:..Bueno..Entonces les contare.. el día de mi nacimiento mis padres ya sabían que hacer con mi futuro..solo iba a ser otro de sus hijos pero después de varios años mis padres hablaron y..dijeron que tenia que convertirme un.. un kishin.. y porque quieren volverme un kishin se preguntaran..pues la verdad es que..Tengo un hermano gemelo y se suponía que el iba a ser el que después de la muerte de nuestros padres se aria cargo de a la familia pero..Resulto ser un fracasopuso en vergüenza a la familia y mis padres no podían pasar por alto eso, pero en la fuerza es mucho mas fuerte que mis padres ..y quieren que yo..le asesine para que la familia ya no sea motivo de vergüenza..y como el es mucho mas fuerte que yo..Entreno matando gente para en el momento de enfretarnos…pueda matarle…es por eso que soy una maquina imparable de matar…yo les juro que ya no quiero matar ya no quiero pero si no lo hago..me mataran a mi..y yo no quiero morir-dijo llorando pero un poco mas controlado

Tsubaki:slender-kun…no te preocues por ello…te creemos y te apoyaremos en los momentos difíciles

Slender:en..¿en serio?

Chrona:a si es slender-kun ..para eso estamos y nunca te abandonaremos

Maka:y si tienes problemas..cuenta con nosotros tal vez no podamos ayudarte mucho pero las palabras de un amigo siempre ayudan

Slender:gracias por todo y espero que nuestra amistad dure para siempre

Keiichi:-alzando su copa de heladoy subiéndose a la mesa-pues brindo por nuestra muy larga amistad y por nuestro nuevo amigo slender…tres hurras para slender hip hip

Los demás:..hurra ._.

Keiichi:hip hip

Todos:…hurra ._.

Keiichi:hip hi- interrumpido muy rápidamente por maka –

..mejor come tu helado =.= y ya no nos avergüences mas..todos a qui nos están mirando ¬¬

Keiichi:jejeje lo siento solo me emocione un povçco por nuestro amigo slender

Slender:…no es eso…solo quieres que si page los helados verdad

Keiichoi:…me as pillado è.é

Slender:no importa yo los pagare

Todos modo chibi:gracias slender-kun .3.

Slender:es igual solo paguemos esto y vayamos a algún lugar ¿Qué les parece?

Soul:gran idea slender

Slender:bien..entponces vamos

Y a si fueron a caminar por toda la ciudad mostrándole unos muy lindos lugares a su nuevo amigo slender

*/*/*/

Hasta aquí ell cap de hoy y gracias nuevamente por leer y darme la oportunidad con este fic en serio gracias

…emm ¿review? .w.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos gracias por leer y quería decirles..¿se dieron cuenta que los chicos se fueron a tomar el helado en hora de clases? Yo apenas me doy cuenta y soy la escritora xD bueno sin mas el fic èwé

*/*/*/*/*/*

p.o.v kid

justo después de retirarme del lugar donde me encontraba vi a el grupo de idiotas y a chrona que ivan de salida sel shibusen..pero..lo que no me gusta es que ese tal slender y chrona iban juntos..Muy juntos esto no me agrada….y además este tipo me intriga un poco ..tal vez si le pregunto a mi padre me diga algo que me ayude a que ese imbécil ya no se acerque a a MI chrona

me dirigí hacia la death room donde se encontraba mi padre y toque un par de veces la puerta

pasa pasa quien quiera que seas ,escuche a mi padre decir

kid:soy yo padre-dije entrando a la habitación –

shinigami-sama: oh kid-kun que se te ofrece-dijo tan alevoso como siempre

kid:solo quería que me dijera un poco sobre el nuevo

shinigami-sama:oh ya veo te refieres a slender-kun ¿verdad?

Kid:si, quiero saber sobre el estoy un poco intrigado

Shinigami-sama:bueno su nombre completo es slender understruck ,es hijo de una buena y adinerada familia ,tiene dos hermanos un gemelo y otro de un año mayor que el pero ambos están estudiando en Francia ,es un chico muy solitario y dificilemte se puede hablar con el ,aparte de que tiene una gran fuerza es muy bueno para pelear y es una gran arma ¿quieres saber algo mas ?

Kid:si ¿Qué tipo de arma es?

Shinigami-sama:bueno es un arma muy especial ..este chico es su propia arma no necesita compañero

comprendo padre..

Shinigami-sama:es decir; cuando es atacado o necesita pelear de su cuerpo brotan unos tentáculos que paralizan y o matan a su atacante

Kid:…ya veo..gracias padre me tengo que retirar-dijo haciendo una reverencia y marcándome del lugar .

Me dirigí en busca de mis amigos para hablar con ellos y hacer un pequeño trato y sabia perfectamente en donde encontrarlos ..el salón de clases

Y efectivamente ahí se encontraban

Kid:hola chicios..necesito su ayuda para algo sumamente importante

B*s:y porque habriamos de ayudarte además la fiesta en tu casa es hoy no tenemos tiempo-dijo algo arrogante el que se hacia decir mi amigo

Kid:a eso voy…la party no se ara hoy si no mañana …en el yate de mi padre que les parece-les propuse porque yo no puedo esperar hasta mañana para llevar acabo mi plan

Lis,patty y b*s se dieron una mirada entre ellos y finalmente aceptaron

Liz:que tenemos que hacer kid

*/*/**/ hasta aquí el cap que les parece ¿? Lo se..muy corto -.- lo siento en serio ;3;

Emm meresco review? .w.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos siento tardar con el fic pero es que..MI MALDITO ORDENADOR YA CASI NO SIRVE Y ME DA UN CORAJE –cae al suelo dramáticamente y voltea-… ¿USTEDES ME PERDONAIS?...bueno eso ya no importa –se levanta-continuemos con el fic .3.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

**p.o.v. kid **

kid: necesito que me ayuden en algo..hay un chico nuevo..Me molesta su actitud ya no lo soporto y necesito que me ayuden a darle una "lección"

b*s:interesante..¿y quieres que le demos una paliza verdad?

Kid: eres todo un genio amigo

Liz: entonces solo dinos cuando y donde

Kid:mañana ,atrás del salón de música ,a la hora de salida .

Patty. Yo me encargare de llamar a unos "amigos" para que nos ayuden –dijo tan enérgica como siempre pero a la vez malévola (la soñé a si…me dio mellito ;3;)

Kid:cuento con ustedes –y finalmente di media vuelta y me retire del lugar con una gran satisfacción –

Kid:_ese tipo…no sabe lo que le espera por acercarse a MI chica..maldito bastardo-_dijo para sus adentros y siguió con su camino.

**Fin p.o.v. kid **

*con los demás *

Maka: ya se esta haciendo algo tarde y esta empezando a hacer algo de frio ..creo que es mejor irnos a casa

Tsubaki:es verdad ahí que irnos

Keiichi : si vámonos, tsubaki hay que darnos prisa nuestro hogar esta algo lejos (**otra cosita keiicgi y tsubaki son compañeros y por eso viven juntos no piensen mal è3é **)

Tsubaki: si keiichi-kun

Soul:nosotros también nos vamos

Maka:adiós chicos nos vemos mañana

Tsubaki/keiichi:adios hasta mañana nos vemos

Chrona/slender:adiós chicos hasta mañana

Todos comenzaron a retirase dejando a slender ya chrona solos .

Slender: y hacia donde vives chrona

Chrona:v-vivo a d-doce c-calles d-de aquí y tu s-slender-san

Slender:yo vivo a cuatro calles de aquí pero…¿te importa si te acompaño ? no me gustan estas calles de noche y no dejare que una chica tan bonita como tu ande sola –dijo un poco sonrojado-

Chrona:m-muchas gracias slender-san..e-eres muy amable y ..t-te p-parezco..¿b-bonita?-dijo completamente roja como un tomate en temporada

Slender: y-yo e-este bu-bueno s-si me pareces bo-bo-bonita jejeje

Y a si los dos comenzaron a andar por las solitarias calles charlando y riendo

Chrona:slender-san..gracias

Slender: gracias porque

Chrona:..por haber confiado en nosotros –dijo con un leve sonrojo

Slender:-sonriendole-no..garcias a ustedes por ofrecerme su amistad sincera

Chrona simplemente le devolvió en gesto en una sonrisa e inmediatamente se abrazo a si mismo por el frio que hacia

Slender:-se quita el saco y se lo pone en los hombros a la peli rosada-veo que tienes frio…chrona-chan

Chrona:g-gracias slender-san –dijo tomando el saco con delicadeza

Slender:veo que es igual ..-dijo susurrando

Chrona: ¿igual?

Slender: si, es sello de tu diadema es igual al sello de mi saco jejeje –dijo totalmente nervioso por no saber que contestar

Chrona: es verdad no me había dado cuenta

Slender: si jeje …creo que es ella..-dijo casi en un susurro

Y después de seguir caminado llegaron a una casa de dos pisos de color verda con un lindo jardín lleno de flores y una casita de perro con el nombre de "burumaru"(lo siento no me pude resistir *3*)

Slender:esta es tu casa ¿?

Chrona:si, e-esta es mi casa

Slender:es muy bonita

Y después de varios segundos de incomodo silencio salió de golpe un hombre cabello café se veía algo fortachón y llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca y en su mano derecha llevaba una escopeta.

¿?:….QUIEN COÑO ERES Y PORQUE ESTAS CON MI PEQUEÑA TE CREES LO SUFICIENTE HOMBRE COMO PARA SALIR CON MI HIJA ¡ NADIE TOCA A MI PEQUEÑA –dijo apuntándole a slender con la escopeta y oviamente este estaba a punto de echarse a correr por el miedo pero sus pies le habían traicionado y se quedo ahí ..congelado por el miedo-ACASO TIENES INTENCION ES CON MI CHRONA , TIENES DECEOS CON ELLA QUE MIERDA QUIERES MALDITO VAGO

Y tras de el salió un chico de cabello negro con una cicatriz en su hombro derecho en forma de X e igualmente que el hombre llevaba una pistola calibre 28 (oh yea ) y este se la puso en la cabeza a slender,el pobre chico ya no sabia que hacer

Slender:_que rayo esesta pasando tengo miedo estos dos locos me van a matar y yo sin haber amado (?)tengo miedo .mama papa lamento no haber cumplido con matar a mi hermano porque estos dos..me van a hacer pure T_T-_se dijo para si mismo

¿?: Y TU QUIEN MIERDA ERES MALDITO CHICO DELGADUCHO TE CREES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE HOMBRE COMO PARA SALIR CON MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA ,NADIE LA TOCA AHORA…PREPARATE PARA MORIR –justo en el momento en el que los dos hombres ivan a jalar el gatillo se escucha un fuerte golpe y ambos hombres caen al suelo y detrás de ellos se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello verde y en ambas manos una sartén

¿?:-soltando un suspiro- estos dos nunca cambiaran-y de imediato volea a ver a slender-hijo..te encuentras bien

Slender:…..

¿?:estas bien chico

Y sin mas slender callo al suelo desmayado por el tremendo susto

Chrona:¡SLENDER-KUN ¡

*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*

Que les ah parecido chicos les a gustando en serio lamento la tardansa pero mi maldito ordenador bueno pero no se que me dio por juntar lo siguiente

Creepypastasxsouleater

¿les molestaría si en el fic meto otros creepys? Como serian :

Jeff the killer

Eyeless jack

Ben majora´mask

Entre otros

Por favor aganme saber si les molestaria si métiera creepys porque no quisiera hacer algo que a ustedes no les guste por favor dejemne sus opiniones en un review

Los quiero chao chao hasta el próximo cap


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo onegai por la tardanza y esta vez no culpare a mi ordenador…si no a mi ,porque eh estado mucho en facebook y me entretengo ahí bueno sin mas el fic

**Soul eater no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores .**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*

**p.o.v. slenderman **

abrí mis ojos con lentitud , sentía algo húmedo en la frente ,poco a poco al abrir mis ojos note a dos figuras a mi alrededor , dos mujeres ; fácilmente distinguí a chrona pero la mujer a su lado ¿Quién será? Antes no la eh visto

¿_sera su hermana?-_pensé para mi mismo

Lentamente comencé a levantarme y reincorporarme y escuche una voz..era la voz de mi querida chrona-chan

Chrona-slender-kun..¿c-como te sientes?

Con apenas un esfuerzo le sonreí…realmente estoy mal..esos dos me ah dado un tremendo susto -.-*

¿?-chrona espera un momento mas a que se reincorpore estos dos le an dado un susto enorme a tu novio-dijo despreocupadamente chrona

Chrona-e-e-el no e-es mi mi novio-dijo chrona ,realmente quería ver su cara , a si que sin mas abri mis ojos para encontrarme con una chrona totalmente roja y a una mujer muy hermosa diría yo .

La mujer junto a chrona tenia el cabello verde-grisáceo su cabello le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad de la espalda y de la parte de enfrente estaba trenzado solo de las dos puntas vestía un pantalón de vestir y una camisa color crema de manga larga y encima de esta un mandil rosa con adornos y un dibujo de una granja .

Chrona- s-slender-kun te encuentras b-bien –me pregunto con preocupación y timidez

Slender-estoy bien..gracias

¿?-hijo…siento que esos dos te aigan dado un enorme susto lo lamento-dijo retirándome el pañuelo húmedo de mi frente -

Slender-esta bien no se preocupe..y usted es …

¿?- yo soy medusa la madre de chrona-madre?¡ se ve muy joven para ser su madre

Slender-pues ya veo de donde chrona-san saco lo linda

Medusa-ojo slender-kun que cosas dices –dijo medusa-san poniendo una mano es su mejilla –y por cierto mi esposo y mi hijo se quieren disculpar contigo

¿?-lo siento..creo que eh hido demasiado lejos por querer proteger a mi hermana..pero eso no quiere decir que te le puedes hacercar ¡¿entendido?¡-dijo el chico con la cicatriz en el hombro

Slender-no te preocpues esta bien-dije tratando de no sonar nervioso

Chrona-p-por cierto slender-kun el e-es mi hermano mayor…raknarok

¿?-PUES YO SIGO CON MI PALABRA ¿Qué RAYOS QUIERES CON MI HIJA?ERES UN CHICO GUARRO* QUE SOLO BUSCA PLACER CON MI PEQUEÑA Y HERMOSA HIJA –dijo sacando nuevamente su escopeta apuntándome

Medusa-san saco una sarten y le dio un tremendo golpe a ese hombre que hasta a mi me dolio

Medusa-akio que manera es esa de tratar a los invitados ?¡

Akio..supongo que el es el padre de chrona..que alivio que ella no saco nada de el..o eso espero

Akio:¿Y QUE FORMA ES ESA DE GOLPEARME…ME DUELE MUCHO ?¡-dijo akio-san en una equina con un aura depresiva u un enorme chichon en la cabeza sobándose.

Slender-jejejeje-no puede contener masl mi "risa" eso fue bastante gracioso

Akio-*levantándose* Y TU QUE DELGADUCHO ESTO TE PARECE GRACIOSO ¡-dijo gritándome y escupiéndome saliva =_=

Slender-no solo que me acorde..de un chiste..que me contaron

Medusa-akio-san no seas a si con el chico-dijo medusa-san regañando a akio..amo a esa mujer

Medusa*mira el reloj de la pared* bueno creo que es hora de la cena vamos chicos

Chrona-t-te quedaras a cenar slender-kun ¿no es a si?-me djo de una manera tan dulce, tan tierna que era inevitable decirle que no

Slender- solo por ti chrona-can –dije dedicándole una sonrisa

**Fin slender p.o.v **

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad , todos comiendo y charlando ,conociéndose mejor, contando anécdotas divertidos, akio teniendo amenazado con su arma a slender contra la parede , ya saben lo típico

Slender-muchas gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa pero yo me paso a retirar-dijo besando las manos de las damas y estrechando sus manos con los caballeros

Medusa-vuelve cuando quieras slender-kun esta es tu humilde casa

Slender-muchas gracias medusa-san , bueno yo me paso aretirar gracias por todo

Chrona-slender-kun , n-nos vemos mañana

Slender-esta bien nos vemos –y finalmente nuestro amigo delgaducho tomo su camino devuelta a su casa.

En el transcurso iva pensando en lo ocurrdio en la casa de lso makenshi hasta que paso por un valdio algo tétrico y se quedo a observarlo unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien

Slender-..por favor chicos salgan ya , no me asustaran (son tres los chicos que están con slender a si que los enumerare)

1¿?-pero si te asusta el hombre de la escopeta ¿verdad?-dijo en tono burlón

Slender-¿me an estado siguiendo verdad?

2¿?-estas de romeo verdad? Jaja no puedo creer que nuestro amigo se haya "enamorado"-dijo burlándose

Slender-n-n-no es verdad –dijo totalmente rojo

3¿?-slender..esto no esta bien..sabes muy bien a que has venido y no es para andarte con juegos románticos deverias tomarte las cosas mas en serio

Slender*su cara cambio a un semblante totalmente serio * por supuesto que me tomo esto con seriedad y se ah que e venido a si que ya dejame en paz-dijo totalmente molesto

Slender continuo con su camino sin antes gritarles a sus los tres chicos "_y ya dejen de seguirme..Entrometidos"_, y a si a nuestros desconocidos amigos se desvanecieron entre las sombras

*/*/*/*

Que les ah parecido , respecto a lo de los creepys solo dos personas me autorisaron para poder meterlos en el fic y por ello quiero agradecerles mucho

Y esto es solo para CHABELI05 :

¿tu lenguaje original es el ingles verdad ? es que tengo esa duda bueno ya no importa si mas los espero en la conti sayoo 3

¿meresco review? .w. si me dejan un review…les regalare un perro (?) los amo hasta la prox adioshi 3o


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA HOLA que tal estoy ya con el cao 8 que felicidad pero igual y para alegrarlos les contare un chiste èwè

¿Qué le dijo un poste a otro poste? Poste quiero

Entendieron eh eh..ok no no fue gracioso -.-

**Soul eater no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores **

Pero ya con el fic ;D

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

Ya era de mañana el shibusen todos los alumnos entraban charlando y riendo a las enormes instalaciones mientras soul y maka esperaban a sus demás compañeros para entrar con ellos.

Soul- linda mañana no es a si

Maka- si es..verdad

Soul-sabes maka..desde hace tiempo ..eh querido decirte ..algo muy importante

Maka-que es..soul..

El ambiente se comenzaba a poner romántico soul y maka comenzaban a hacercarse peligrosamente el uno al otro casi a darse el beso de su vida hasta que…

¿?-WOOO QUE ONDA LOCOS ¡-grito un chico cuya voz era algo chillona

Maka/soul-KEIICHI IDIOTA-gritaron a los 4 vientos completamente rojos y frustrados.

Keiichi-l-lo siento no era mi intención interrumpir su cachondeo extremo ¬w¬

Soul/maka-KEIICHI IDIOTA Ò/Ó

Tsubaki-lo siento chicos keiichi-kun tomo 8 tasas de café antes de venir y esta..algo irritante

Maka-no te preocupes tsubaki-chan ^^

Y a si los 4 amigos charlaron esperando a sus 3 amigos faltantes y a si fueron y raknarok aparecieron .

Raknarok vestia unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa de manga larga junto con un chaleco .

Y chrona vestia una camisa de tirantes floja pero solo ajustada del busto , la camise llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de y era de color rosa y llevaba unos mallones color gris y unas botas negras un poco mas abaojo de la rodilla y e su cabello estaba amarrado a una coleta alta como la de tsubaki y un moño adornándolo .

Raknarok-hola chicos buenos días-dijo con una encadenada chrona a su lado

Chrona.h-hola chicos

Keiichi-..porque estas encadenada

Raknarok- la estoy manteniendo segura , no la separare de mi para que se delgaducho no se le acerque

Soul-te refieres a slenderman

Raknarok-si , a ese tipo ..no me agrada..el lo que quiere es quitarme a mi hermosa hermanita

Chrona- o-nni-chan ..¿me traerías un panquesito de la cafetería?-dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos , con cara tierna y una mano semi-doblada en su labio inferior y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Raknarok*rápidamente cruzo sus piernas y puso sus manos en su parte baja como escondiéndolo y con un enorme sonrojo en su cara* SI ¡ T-TE TRAERE TU PANQUE-eh inéditamente salió corriendo a la cafetería-

Maka- ESA FUE LA TENCNICA DE ENDURECIMIENTO-ANTI-ADOLECENTES ¡en donde la as aprendido chrona ?¡

Chrona- bueno..e-esta es la única forma en la cual puedo desaserme de mi hermano..¿quien me ayuda con estas cadenas?

tsubaki-yo te ayudo-y de su cabello saco un pasador y abrió el candado-

soul-no seria mas fácil ..si te ubieras…olvidalo -.-

y poco después apareció slender

slender-hola chicos buen dia

chrona-buen dia slender-kun

tsubaki- hay que entrar a clases se nos va hacer tarde

y a si todos entraron a clases.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad en momentos se pasaban notas reian y charlaban hasta el final de clases

Maka- porque no vamos a tomar algo

Slender-suena bien

Chrona- ustedes adelántense yo ire por algo que olvide en mi casillero ¿ok?

Soul-de acuerdo te vemos afuera

Y a si los chicos salieron y chrona fue a los ya solitarios pasillos del shibusen para al fin llegar a su casillero

**p.o.v chrona **

Chrona-_mi casillero esta junto al de el..y siempre me ignora..creo que deveria dejar este estúpido amor ..-_dijo para sus adentros con tristeza y decilucion hasta que sintió una presencia a su lado

¿?-buenas tardes

Chrona-.._oh dios..es el….me ah hablado…no puedo creer que esto me a hablado ¡-_dijo con emoción para si misma , completamente emocionada y tenia ganas de gritar de la emoción .

Voltee disimuladamente para verle , su ángel , su chico de tres extrañas líneas en la cabeza , se veía tan hermoso, con mucha elegancia , realmente tenia ganas de ir y abrazarlo besarlo y decirle sus sentimientos pero..ella sabia que si lo hacia..seria rechazada y eso le dolería mucho.

Kid- chrona..quiero decirte algo-me dijo con un sierto rubor en sus mejillas

Chrona-d-dmi shinigami-kun

Kid comenzó a hacercarse hacia mi en un moviento rápido me tomo de la cintura y me beso ..era un beso algo torpe pero lleno de pasión, después nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno y un delgado hilo de saliva nos separaba (GRITEN FANGIRLS DEL KIDXCHRONA )

Kid-lo siento chrona yo..yo me voy¡-dijo mi kid saliendo del lugar se fue corriendo y este momento lo recordare por siempre .

Después de ver por varios minutos el lugar por donde se fue kid..toque mis labios…tal vez..solo talvez..el me ame…

**Fin p.o.v. chrona **

/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

Hasta aki el cap que les pareció muy corto , muy largo muy bobo , espero les haya gustado hasta el prox cap

Sayoo

Los quiero a todos ;3

¿merezco review ?


	9. Chapter 9

Hola bueno quiero qie sepan algo..hoy en la mañana quería leer un fic kidxchrona y al estar buscando uno pase por mi fic y me di cuenta de que ya tenia 21 reviews y sabes eso me lleno de felicidad estoy llorando al escribir esto porque a este fue el fic que mas les a gustado a ustedes y no se estoy feliz de tener 21 reviews talvez para otras personas que lleven mas tiempo en esto solo 21 se les haga muy poco pero para es mucho jamás crei que mi historia tuviera "éxito" solo quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia dejarme reviews y darme animos en cada comentario que hacen en serio muchas gracias .

**Soul eater no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores **

*/*/*/*/*/

Chrona caminava por los solitarios pasillos del shibusen pensando en lo que había pasado hace un momento hasta que sin previo aviso choco contra alguien .

Chrona-L-LO SIENTO MUCHO SEÑOR-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

¿?-no te preocupes esta bien

Chrona levanto la cabeza y mira a un chico que aparentaba no mas de 18 años , su cabello era de color negro ,vestia unos pantalos de color azul oscuro y lo que le hacia peculiar era que..en su cara llevaba una mascara de color azul oscuro y donde están los ojos eran eran dos círculos grandes y negros y de ellos escurría liquido negro .

Chrona- e-esta bien entonces..nos..vemos..-justo cuando estaba a punto de irse el extraño chico la tomo de la muñeca y la galo hacia el .

¿?- puedo saber tu nombre hermosa dama

Chrona- mi n-nombre es chrona makenshi…

¿?- …..makenshi….mi nombre es eyeless jack…¿me recuerdas..chrona-chan?

Chrona- l-lo siento pero yo…no te recuerdo y ni siquiera se si..te conozco..

Jack- por favor..-jala bruscamente a chrona-POR FAVOR TIENES QUE RECORDARME SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUIEN SOY ..RECUERDAME CHRONA SABES QUIEN SOY ¡

Chrona- suéltame por favor –dijo al borde de las lagrimas- ME LASTIMAS SUELTAME POR FAVOR ¡

¿?- YA DEJALA JACK , SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA PALIZA ¡

Escucharon esa voz que chrona y eyeless jack conocían perfectamente

Jack/chrona- SLENDERMAN ..

Slender- suéltala ya jack..ella no sabes..aun no lo sabe..a si que déjala ya si no quieres que te mate a qui mismo-dijo con la cabeza gacha y su mismo flequillo hacia que una sombra se formara tapando sus ojos .

Jack- y que…en serio te vas a atrever a matarme eh..

Slender- si es necesario..si

Jack- huy mira cuanto miedo tengo…ATACA YA MIERDA

Slender- te atacare cuando la sueltes..suelta a MI chrona

Chrona al oir eso se puso totalmente roja como un tomate en plena temporada

Jack- nadie a dicho que ella sea tuya..imbecil..

Slender- YA CIERRA EL PICO – y después de eso le solto un puñetazo y fue tan fuerte que lo tiro y su mascara salió volando- chrona vámonos –y imediatamente la cargo en um homro como si fuera un costal

Chrona*todavía roja* slender-kun puedo caminar

Slender- caminar no es suficiente – y a si slenderman comenzó a correr a todo lo que daba su cuerpo y se aclanzo a oir "_YA ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO"_de parte de el chico de la mascara .

*/*/*/*/*/

Hasta aquí el cao de hoy se que fue muy corto pero quería subir un cao hoy y como no voy a estar el resto del dia no quería quedar mal ;_; bueno que les ah parecido

¿Por qué eyeless jack le dijo a chrona que si le recordaba?

¿Por qué slenderman y eyeless jack se conocen?

¿de que hablaban eyeless jack sobre chrona?

¿Por qué slenderman y chrona tenían que irse rapido?

¿Por qué estoy haciendo tantas preguntas?

Bueno eso lo verán mañana ;D ..meresco review .w.

Bueno hasta el prox sayoo


	10. Chapter 10

Hola hola bueno aquí quiero agradecerle a alguien en especial y es a sarusabe porque con su review me puso muy feliz , gracias por darme ánimos y comentar te lo agradezco de corazón ¡

**Soul eater no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*

Ya fuera del shibusen slenderman y chrona se encontraban algo agitados y slender por ovias razones esta que se desmayaba por aver corrido tanto

Slender- chrona..que fue lo que te ah dicho ese tío

Chrona-..bueno m-me a dicho que si no lo recuerdo y que yo se muy bien quien es el..-dijo con algo de miedo en su frágil voz

Slender- chrona si lo volvieses a ver..sal rápido de ese lugar no esperes a que el te vea corre a donde estes segura por favor..yo..yo no se que aria si te perdiese*dijo abrazando a chrona con todas sus fuerzas*por favor..no me dejes…..no me sueltes como la ultima vez ..no quiero volver a perderte-dijo en un susurro pero bastante audible para la chica.

Su acompañante no sabia a que se refería ni como reaccionar pero el hecho de que el chico estuvera diciendo tales cosas la ponían melancólica .

Chrona- slender-kun..ten cuidado , yo estare contigo siempre y no te soltare..lo prometo-dijo levantando la cabeza de slender y besando fugazmente su frente-y slender-kun..puedo saber tu y e-ese tal j-jack de que hablaban..¿puedo saber?..

Slender- gracias chrona, se que puedo contar contigo y que siempre estaras a mi lado y..sobre eso –dijo soltándose de la chica- aun no es tiempo después te ire diciendo con mas calma ¿ok?

Chrona- e-esta b-bien slender-kun-dijo bastante consternada –

Slender- bueno entonces hay que ir con los demás , deven estar esperándonos de hecho , keiichi al ver que no llegabas se preocupo mucho y me mando casi a patadas a buscarte

Chrona-susurrando-..que buena que hayas sido tu..-la chica comenzó a caminar un poco- entonces andando slender-kun .

Slender- y chrona…por favor no le menciones lo sucedido a NADIE entendiste

Chrona- si slender-kun

Después de barios minutos de silencio llegaron con los chicos

Keiichi- CHRONA EN DONDE TE AS METIDO ME AS PEGADO UN TREMENDO SUSTO , TU LO QUE QUIERES ES PROBOCARME UN INFARTO..NIÑA SUCIA PODRIDA-dijo gritando y llorando estilo anime(ya saben esas cascaditas :3)

Chrona- lo siento k-keiichi-san..solo me tarde porque me entretuve…lo siento.

Keiichi- esta bien chrona te creo

Maka- entonces..¿a donde vamos?

Soul- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo al centrocomercial?

Tsubaki- suena bien vamos

A si todos se fueron al centrocomercial las chicas charlando y riendo y los chicos ..Actuando como chicos.

*con las chicas*

Maka- porque en lo que están nuestras ordenes no vamos de compras

Tsubaki- eso es buena idea además escuche que un nuevo lote de ropa a llegado

Maka- tu que dices chrona

Tsubaki- ¿chrona-chan..estas bien?

Las chicas comezaron a hablarle repetidas veces y esta no mas no respondía.

Chrona-_ese chico..el tal jack…_ _al verlo..en ese momento cuando me pregunto mi nombre..me pareció ya averlo visto antes pero no se en donde ¿a que se refería con todo eso lo que me dijo?..._

Maka/tsubaki- CHRONA-CHAN¡

Chrona* volviendo a la realidad* eh que que paso

Maka- estas bien te veo algo tensa

Chrona- si no se preocupen estoy bien

Tsubaki- estas segura

Chrona- si si estoy bien solo estoy un poco cansada por caminar jeje-fingiendo una sonrisa

*con los chicos*

(la verdad solo pondré cualquier tontería, para ser franca no se de que hablan los chicos ._.)

Keiichi- saben..no quiero sonar pretensioso pero..traigo locas a todas las chicas-dijo poniedno una pose ganadora

Slender/soul- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¬¬

Keiichi- lo se porque hace u par de días entre al vestidor de las chicas y ellas hablaban de mi

Soul/slender- y quien eran las chicas

Keiichi- tsubaki maka y chrona-chan

Y de la nada apareció raknarok con un hacha en una mano y cadenas en otra

Slender/soul- eres hombre muerto =w=

Raknarok-escuche que entraste al vestidor de damas y que espiaste a mis buenas amigas maka y tsubaki y que….ESPIASTE A MI HERMOSA LINDA GUAPISIMA Y SEXY HERMANA A SI QUE PREPARATE ICHIRUIOTA KEIICHI¡- justo cuando iba a dar su ataque soul y slenderlo detuvieron de los brasoz

Slender-tranquilo viejo talvez ni siquiera las miro

Soul- es verdad tal vez solo estaba escondido escuchando

Keiichi- nee , de hecho si las vi todas tienen un cuerpazo ..menos maka ella esta mas plana que una tabla.

Soul- que as dicho

Keiichi- que maka es mas plana una tabla

Soul-…PREPARATE IMBECIL MAKA ES HERMOSA PLANA¡-y a si soul y raknarok le dieron un kamekameah (ok no xD)un puñetazo a el pobre keiichi dejándolo en el suelo

*con las chicas*

Maka- yo comparare el vestido que vimos hace unas semanas

Tsubaki- es verdad es muy bonito

Maka-aunque no estoy segura..lo quiero para llamar la atención de soul pero..no tengo cuerpo y..

Chrona- cómpralo , seguro le encantara a soul y no importa eso maka-chan..tu a soul le gustas tal como eres

Tsubaki-….entonces con esto no estas diciendo que si te gusta soul?¡

Maka-no eh eh yo solo esto emm

Chrona/tsubaki- te emos pillado =u=

Maka- bueno yo..taves si me gusta pero no se lo digan a nadie ¿ok?

Tsubaki/chrona- ok

Tsubaki- por ahí viene slenderman guarden silencio no queremos que se enteren del secreto de maka èwè

Maka/chrona- tengo miedo..jamas te vimos poner esa cara ._.

Maka-..talvez ella no es tsubak-chan D:

Chrona- tienes razón talvez no es ella D:, aunque lo averiguare –le da una bofetada-

Tsubaki*tocándose la mejilla* p-porque as hecho eso chrona-chan-al borde de las lagrimas-

Maka/chrona- si es tsubaki-chan =w=

Slender- chicas..necesito su ayida con keiichi

Tsubaki- que le paso

Slender-pues…

Las chicas voltean a ver y ven a keiichi en el suelo

Todas- keiichi idiota -.-

*/*/*/**/**-*-*-*-*-**

Hasta aquí el cap de hoy gracias por leer mañana va a ver kid por chrona y podría tener material lemmon..o tal vez no è3è los dejare con la duda -3-

Espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el prox cap

¿meresco review?


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos ya es bastante tiempo que no había publicado otro cap GOMENNE en serio no eh podido subir otro fic porque mi computadora se averió

Slenderman- y si se averio como es que te conectavas a facebook? ¬_¬

Yo- nadie me aparta de mi amado facebook *_*

Chrona-y p-porque n-no ibas a a-algun c-cyber a e-escribir otro cap?

Yo- jojo bueno la verdad si había ido a los cyber pero saben…..EN NINGUN MALDITO CYBER TIENEN WORD(el programa que uso para escribir x3) no lo tienen y por eso no eh podido subir otro cap pero…ESTOY DE VUELTA¡ :D en serio gomen gomen _

Sin mas la conti del fic

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chrona,slenderman,tsubaki y soul llevaron a su pervertido amigo al hospital con el fin de que algún medico pudiera arreglar su pervertida nariz y quijada.

Tsubaki-muy bien chicos yo ire a la recepción a hablar con algún medico para que le ayuden a nuestro amigo

Maka- yo voy contigo stubaki,chrona slender ¿Por qué no van a la cafetería por algo de comer?-dijo tan feliz como siempre

Chrona/slender-claro-dijeron al unisonó y se marcharon junto con los las otras dos chicas

Soul-…..claro déjenme solo con un pre-difunto alguien tan cool como yo no puede estar con el ò3ó

/*/* con chrona y slender*/*/

Chrona*señalando hacia un pequeño local* mira slender-un ahí esta la cafetería

Slender- eh..ah claro la cafetería..

Chrona-slender-kun…t-te pasa algo?-dijo en un tono de preocupación

Slender- no estoy bien chrona-chan-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Chrona-hmp..esta bien vamos a la cafetería-dijo no muy convencida

Justo cuando comenzaron a caminar una enfermera que llevaba un carrito con comida para los pacientes del hospital choco con chrona tirando el caldillo de pollo ,el agua de sabor y el típico postre sobre la ropa de chrona

Enfermera-ah lo siento mucho señorita-dijo totalmente apenada

Chrona-no se preocupe señorita solo..me podría decir donde esta el baño de damas p-para limpiarme u-un poco?

Enfermera-claro esta justo a la vuelta

Chrona-muchas g-gracias –voltea a ver a slenderman- t-te importa s-si voy a l-limpiarme?

Slenderman-claro que no ,ve al baño yo comprare el almuerzo –dijo sonriendo

Y a si chrona se dirigió hacia el baño de damas se limpio su ropa y salió del baño algo distraída cuando chocop con alguien

¿?- OYE FIJATE NIÑA ESTUPIDA

Chrona- l-lo siento mu-mucho..señor-dijo totalmente apenada y cabizbaja

¿?- tu eres chrona makenshi..o me equivoco?

Chrona-s-si c-como lo sabe?-en ese mismo instante levante su cabeza y miro a quien estaba frente a ella y era impactante..

La persona frente a ella era un chico de unos 17 años ,lo que le hacia peculiar es que su cara…su cara era completamente diferente a la de cualquier otro chico… su cabello era color negro profundo su color de piel era balnco completamente blanco sus ojos no tenían parpados estaban bordeados de negro y una enorme sonrisa…una sonrisa única que empezaba de una mejilla y terminaba en la otra era simplemente..impactante.

¿?- que como lo se? Eso deverias saberlo tu…chrona-chan-despues de pronunciar esas palabras tomo de los hombros a chrona pegándola a la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella

Chrona- s-suelteme por favor..señor-dijo con algo de miedo en su voz

¿?-..porque señor? No recuerdas mi nombre…linda? –dijo en forma seductora

Chrona- N-NO..no lo recuerdo me soltarias por favor

¿?-….jeff Woods-dijo seductoramente en el oído de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera

Chrona-..j-jeff Woods m-me soltarias por f-favor

Jeff- no..no te soltare-dijo acariciando las mejillas ,piernas y labios de la chica peli-rosada

Chrona- por favor suéltame-dijo algo sonrojada y nerviosa

Jeff-dije que no te soltare porque ahora..eres mia..-justo en el momento en el que el chico misterioso hiba a besar los labios de la chica una voz conocida se escucho

¿?-SUELTALA MALDITO BASTARDO

Jeff*soltando a chrona* y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer ?

¿?- soy death the kid algún problema con ello?

Jeff- bueno death the kid ¿Por qué no te vas ya? Sabes me interrumpiste

Kid- en que te interrumpí ¿en querer aprovecharte de chrona?

Jeff- eso no es de tu incumbencia además, ella quiere ¿verdad? Chrona-dijo acariciando de uevo a chrona .

Kid no se contuvo mas y sin decir nada le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Jeff

Jkid- alejate de MI chrona ahora mismo-dijo con bastante furia en su voz

Jeff-tsk me voy porque quiero maldito-voltea a ver a chrona- nos vemos preciosa-le acaricio una mejilla y desapareció entre los pasillos

Kid- chrona ese tipo te hiso algo?-dijo en tono de preocupación

Chrona-n-no no me a hecho n-nada

Kid-eso es bueno…

Chrona-kid-kun…q-que fue eso que d-dijiste hace un rato?

Kid-a que te refieres?-dijo un tanto confundido

Chrona- s-sobre que yo s-soy tu..chrona –dijo con un toque rosado en sus mejillas

Kid-e-eso emm bueno yo etto etto mmm

Chrona-kid-kun….

Kid-chrona-san…

Ambos se miaravan con ternura y afecto podria decirse la ecena perfecta ambos se acercaron peligrosamente al otro esperando el momento perfecto para un beso hasta que…

¿?-chrona-chan donde estas?-eras la melodiosa voz de tsubaki

Chrona- l-lo siento kid-kun me tengo que ir…y g-gracias por lo de hace un r-rato

Kid- no te preocupes..chrona..

Chrona- e-esta bien-se acerca y le besa una mejilla a kid-bueno de nuevo gracias kid-kun –y a si chrona se fue corriendo con sus amigos.

/*/*/*/*/

Que les pareció? Alguien sabe quien es el nuevo amigo ? exacto es JEFF THE KILLER aplausos aplausos ok no xp

Espero les haya gustado en serio lamento no subir un cap en mucho tiempo ;_;

¿meresco review?


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicas todas son chicas verda d ._. espero que estén bien y a qui yo con la conti del fic

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

Chrona- hola chicos l-lamento la demora

Slenderman- ¿A dónde fuiste? Dijiste que solo ibas al baño a limpiarte

Chrona- emmm esto b-bueno es solo q-que me entretuve jeje-dijo algo nerviosa

Maka- emm esta bien

Soul-y al menos compraron algo de comer?

Slenderman- claro que si

Soul-pues vamos a comer

Y a si todos se fueron de auel hospital y se fueron a un jardín lleno de rosas, los chicas pusieron un lindo mantel para un picnic y los chicos hivan por algo de beber

Maka- muy bien comamos *0*

Y a si los chicos y las chicas comieron,jugaron y rieron hasta que oscureció

Tsubaki-mm ustedes no sienten que hemos olvidado algo..

Chrona-yo si pero..q-que será

Slenderman-mm bueno para averlo olvidado no tiene que ser nada importante

Maka- je talvez tengas razón…creo que deveriamos irnos….pronto caerá una tormenta-dijo mirando al oscurecido cielo

*/*/en el hospital/*/*

Keiichi*en un rincón con un aura depresiva a su alrededor * yo se que mis amigos vendrán por mi…jamás se olvidarían de keiichi mis amigos vendrán por mi..jamas se olvidarían de keiichi TT^TT

/*/**con los chicos*/*/

Slenderman-oigan chicos porque no vamos a mi casa..mis padres no están y bueno me gustaría que fueran

Tsubaki-en serio?

Slenderman- claro ,me gustaría que fueran

Soul-pues entonces vamos

Todos caminaron hasta llegar a una enorme mansión con un enorme jardín de rosas solo que estas estaban secas y sus tallos estaban llenos de espinas,el color de la casa era blanco estaba un poco sucia por fuera ,con algunas partes llenas de mo(lama) aunque dava un poco de miedo el solo verla y con la tormenta que se aproximaba..los chicos quisieron salir corriendo pero no lo hicieron..se quedarían con su amigo..slenderman .

Chrona,tsubaki y soul se quedaron callados al ver la "casa" de su amigo que tanto miedo les causaba

Soul-….nos dijiste que vivías en una casa no en una mansión- dijo totalmente nervioso solo para romper el hielo

Slenderman- jeje

Tsubaki-..t-tu casa es muy l-linda slender-kun ._.U

Slenderman- jojo no queria presumir -/u/-

Soul- digas

Slenderman- bueno pasen pasen-dijo abriendo la puerta de su gran mansión –

Todos entraron y hasta el final solo quedaron slenderman y chrona

Chrona*toma a slenderman del brazo* s-slender-san..¿quien e-es Jeff Woods?

Slenderman-..lo..conociste…verdad-dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y su cabello hiso que se formara una pequeña sombra en sus ojos –

Chrona- slenderma..quien es el..

Slenderman-ahora no…ahora no te lo dire..-dijo cerrando la puerta de su mansión-ahora no es el momento…

Chrona- e-esta bien slenderman..

/*/*/*/*/

Que les pareció este cap *3* estuvo algo estúpido verdad ^^U hago lo que puedo ;_;

¿meresco review?


	13. Chapter 13

Holiwiss *-* siento averme tardado pero jhdgf2jhg2bfjh32r perezaaaa como sea aquí esta el cap espero les guste

Soul eater no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/** /*/**/*

Todos estaban en la enorme sala de la mansión de su amigo slenderman algo incómodos por miles de cuadros de personas con miradas se sentían extraños porque tan solo se movían un poco y parecía que estos les seguían con la mirada.

Tsubaki-q-que linda tu m-mansion slenderman jeje

Slenderman-muchas gracias tsubaki

Soul-y…tu vives solo aquí?-dijo un poco nervioso

Slenderman-no vivo con mi hermano….

Maka-¿tienes un hermano?-pregunto curiosa

Slenderman-si…oigan quieren un poco de te?

Y justo en el momento en el que los chicos Iván a responder alguien comenzó a golpear fuertemente la puerta

Chrona-q-quien será?-pregunto algo asustada ya que los golpes se hacían mas repetitivo e insistentes

De repente los golpes cesaron, de repente un trueno sono de la nada iluminando toda la sala de la casa de slenderman dejando ver a un empapado keiichi recargado en la gran ventada con cara de sicópata y todos al ver a su amigo a si obviamente gritaron por el terror,hasta que reaccionaron y decidieron abrir la puerta de la tétrica mansión.

Keichii-u-ustedes si son muy malos amigos TT^TT

Tsubaki- l-lo sentimos keichii..estábamos algo distraídos y te hemos olvidado

Keichii-..no esta bien…este gentil chico me a traido…dice ser algo de slenderman :'3 -dijo señalando hacia la puerta donde justo iba entrando un extravagante chico .

Vestia un traje de color negro pero en este habían varios puntos de colores llamativos ,su cabello era color negro y estaba algo rizado y a diferencia de slenderman su mirada era dulce y agradable.

¿?-hola buenas noches mis estimados amigos~-dijo con una voz agradable y melosa

Todos ante el saludo del chico algo intrigados sobre quien era ya que tenia un gran parecido a slenderman.

Maka- d-disculpa..¿tu eres?..

¿?- oh si..eh olvidado presentarme mi nombre es splendorman y soy-dijo antes de que rápidamente slenderman le interrumpiera

Slenderman- mi gemelo..el es..mi gemelo..

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hasta aqui este cap :3 siento haber tardado con el cap pero no se como elimine Word..el programa que utilizo D: y no puude actualizar el cap gomnne ¡

Gracias por leer..¿merezco reviw? .w.


End file.
